Cyclopentanoperhydrophenanthrene compounds exist widely in plants and animals, and play an important role in their life processes. Biologically active cyclopentanoperhydrophenanthrene compounds have long been a hot research area, and nowadays these compounds still play an important role in community, offering great social and economic benefits.
In pharmaceutical chemistry, natural endogenous compounds from plants and animals are studied in order to find physiologically active and effective ingredients as well as lead compounds for synthesizing pharmaceuticals, pesticides and new materials. From this, further screen and preparation by chemical, biological and medical means offer new compounds that are more valuable and have important applications, achieving the object of inventing and creating new drugs. In order to enrich compound libraries, reveal biological relations of compounds, and provide new skeletons and new lead compounds for the screen of active compounds, we synthesized compounds having cyclopentanoperhydrophenanthrene skeletons that are substituted or unsubstituted, with or without heterocyclic structures.